Project Summary The 2019-2021 meetings of the Society for Medical Decision Making (SMDM) will advance research and health policy relevant to AHRQ priority populations. Meeting themes and content will address leading issues in medical decision-making and health policy research that are relevant, challenging, and would benefit from a transdisciplinary and rigorous approach. The specific aims of this conference grant are to (1) Advance research methods in the transdisciplinary field of medical decision making relevant to diverse populations in the current era through support of scientific plenary and oral abstract sessions, (2) Provide a forum for state of the art research training, mentorship, and career development, in the field of medical decision making that promotes career development for trainees including women and minorities, through support of short courses, mentoring, and career development sessions, and (3) Disseminate annual meeting presentations on a world-wide basis, through support of live-streaming and archived recording of keynote, symposium, and career development sessions, and publication of conference reports as a supplement in SMDM?s open access journal MDM Policy & Practice. Although each meeting includes competitively selected research presentations that span the gamut of medical decision making research, the proposed three-year meeting plan uses meeting themes, keynote speakers, and special symposia to focus on topics ranging from individual perspectives to dyadic, interpersonal, and interprofessional relationships to system and societal factors. The 2019 meeting theme is ?Many Views on Value? and will be held in October 2019 in Portland, Oregon. The 2020 meeting theme is ?Relationships in Medical Decision Making? and will be held in October 2020 in Chicago, Illinois. The 2021 meeting theme is ?Individual and Society in Health Care Decisions? and will be held in October 2021 in Vancouver, BC, Canada. Each meeting includes a keynote address, thematic symposia, short courses, scientific abstract oral and poster sessions, a career development panel, trainee networking and mentoring events, and a trainee research elevator pitch session. Conference reports from the keynote and symposia in each year will be solicited for publication in the Society?s open access journal. This grant will support sessions that present cutting-edge research, sessions that contribute to trainee development, and broad dissemination of meeting sessions via live streams, online recordings, social media, and publication.